


The Lifeboat cafe

by Lucifersfavouritesinner



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, F/M, Fluff, Mutual Pining, Sexual Tension, Smut, Yep there is smut, and he owns a coffee shop, everybody ships Lucy and Flynn together, garcia can't flirt, garcy, it supossed to be one shot, maybe eventual smut, resloved sexual tension, we will see how it goes, who knows - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-06-10 23:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15302250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucifersfavouritesinner/pseuds/Lucifersfavouritesinner
Summary: Lucy Preston is in need of motivation and coffee. She meets good looking Croatian barista and she finds her motivation, coffee and something more.... Coffeeshop AU that nobody know they needed until now.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes. Kudos and comments are appreciated. Enjoy the fluffiest idea I ever had.

Life is hard. Everybody knows it. But life is particularly hard if you are history professor who is writing a book about Abraham Lincoln, but your fuckin’ motivation is currently droving in the see of lost ideas. Lucy sighed and closed her laptop. She looked around the library. All the students in there were absorbed in their textbooks hoping that some of that knowledge with stick with them for an exam. Lucy didn’t know why she agreed to Amy’s idea to write in the library. She had all the materials for the book printed or in pdfs in her laptop, but Amy insisted that Lucy should go out to people not just sit in the apartment or in her office. She could sit in her favorite café in the city, but the café was closed down due some health violations. That’s kinda disturbing. Well it would be if Lucy’s deadline for her first draw wasn’t getting closer and closer. She was still in the woods. She picked her phone and searched for some cafes nearby. The first that popped out was called Rittenhouse, but the inside looked too snobbish for her taste and it had low rating. So she searched for another one. There was one that looked quite cozy it had big bookshelf on one of the wall, the furniture looked vintage but comfortable and it was actually close to university. – I can at least try it out – thought Lucy as she went to the café called The Lifeboat.

 When Lucy walked into The Lifeboat she felt like she walked into another time period, maybe another dimension. She could hear deep voice of Louis Armstrong as [Le vie en rose](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8IJzYAda1wA) played in the speakers. The smell of freshly brewed coffee filled her with joy. She looked around. Some people were reading books, some looking in their laptops, but all of them seemed relaxed. It looked like an old picture. She went to a counter and then she felt her knees becoming soft as a cotton, because of the sight in front of her eyes. Behind the counter was a man who was like an embodiment of classic 40s gentleman. He was wearing dark three piece suit with burgundy tie. He wasn’t wearing a jacket, his sleeves where pull over to his elbows. She could easily admire how well-built he was. His dark hair was combed back and he had a small stubble on his face that made him look like a James Bond villain, Not that Lucy was complaining. He looked at her with question in his eyes and then she realized that he asked her something.

– Sorry I got lost in my thoughts.

\- I asked what can I do for you ? – the man said with a smile and a light blush for some unknown reasons. His accent made Lucy think about many things he could help her with. She also blushed slightly.

\- Yes. I would like to order big vanilla macchiato with cinnamon on the spot please –she answered still not quite believing that this is real.

\- That will be three dollars – that’s cheap for an order like this and Lucy hoped that coffee would not disappoint her – so what bring you here apart from the lack of caffeine ?

\- Well I needed some place to work on my book and this place seems like a right spot for me – she replied.

\- Book about what? – he seemed genuinely interested with her answer.

\- Abraham Lincoln – she looked at him as he was making her coffee. She assumed that any interest he could have in her would disappear with this response, but his reaction indicated something entirely different.

\- Oh my God I love Abraham Lincoln. He’s my favorite president. Tell me more – he was excited like a literal puppy about her book that she couldn’t help herself and she smiled at him – I mean if you don’t mind.

\- Not at all. No problem, my students aren’t so interested in this subject so that’s a nice change – she giggled and he gave her this big smile that could definitely melt ice bergs.

\- You are a teacher ? – he asked.

\- You can say that, I am university history professor at Stanford - he’s eyes gone wide with excitement – Returning to your question about my book. I am writing a biography of him including some less-known fact like that he was the only president to have a patent: Lincoln invented a device to free steamboats that ran aground.

\- You could add that he defended the son of his most famous wrestling opponent from murder charges– he remarked and gave her coffee.

\- Maybe I will – she smiled impressed with his knowledge – My name is Lucy, Lucy Preston by the way.

\- Oh yes. Name, I should have started with that. Garcia Flynn at your service – he said that as he bowed a little with a smirk.

\- Well I will go write my book, but I see you around – Lucy said. Damn Lucy why do you always end with awkward saying of course you will see him around, he fucking works here.

\- See you around Lucy – the way he said Lucy made her feel heat in her stomach.

 Oh she is in trouble. Amy definitely won’t hear about this. She would go to him and ask him out on her behalf. She thought and she sat at the small table in the corner. Lucy tasted the coffee it was the best coffee she ever had. Maybe a date with him wouldn’t be such a bad idea.

 Garcia Flynn knew he was bad at flirting. That just wasn’t his thing. Rufus and Jiya noticed it quite early on, but that didn’t stop them from trying to find him a date. The truth is he just gave up trying to find ‘the one’ long time ago. He was almost forty and he never found a person he would like to settle in. Well there was Lorena and Zlatko, but it just wasn’t IT. After all the wars he was in and NSA job he just wanted peaceful life so he opened a coffee shop. God that sounds so cliché, but that’s the truth. However when Lucy Preston walked into his coffee shop he was ready to renew his search. Good God she looked amazing. She was so tiny compared to the amount of books she was caring with her. She was wearing green blouse and a black jacket it looked professional and casual at the same time and he was sure that with the time she came to the counter he stopped breathing. Garcia focus. She is a client ask her what you would normally ask any other client.

\- Can I do you ? – shit, fuck, kurva, sjeban sam, that’s not right.

 For fuck’s sake Garcia you are literal garbage. Wait, she didn’t seem to notice the mistake. He thought and blushed. When she told him to repeat the question he felt like God gave him a second chance and he took it and when she blushed at his words he felt like he was floating. Think Garcia think, conversation starters, you live long enough to carry one good conversation he thought as he managed to came up with the most trivial questions of them all – what are you doing here. And her answer was anything but trivial. And when he found out that the book she was writing was about Abraham Lincoln he was almost jumping with excitement. God he was lost cause already. The fact that she was history professor made him almost lose it and ask her out on the spot, but he was cool about it. You know like an functional adult not like a schoolboy. He love history all his heart. He actually wanted to become a history teacher, but it always seemed like a wrong time to do it so he never become one. When she gave him her name he felt like an idiot, because that’s like a human person starts conversation. With. A. Name. Of. Corse. And then he bowed for some unknown reason. Why can I act like a normal person he wondered. But she didn’t seem to mind as she went to write her book.

 While she was there she came to his counter few times to ask for a refill, she was so deep in reading some historic papers that she didn’t even notice that he convince her to eat something, because she was sitting in the café for few hours and she should probably eat something. She noticed that time passed when Garcia was cleaning the tables. And then she looked at her watch, it was ten minutes to midnight. She was sitting here since 6 p.m.. She looked around, none was in the café expect for her and Garcia who just stopped cleaning and started to observe her.

\- Oh my God. I am so sorry. You probably should close the café long time ago. I am sorry I will get going – as she was saying it she stand up very quickly and her legs wasn’t ready for such sudden movements and she almost fell over. But Garcia managed to catch her in just in time.

\- Don’t worry Lucy. My closing time is in ten minutes so you don’t have to hurry – he said it with a smile, he was still holding her and Lucy must say she didn’t mind it at all.

\- Thanks and thanks for the food. My sister always complains that if she wouldn’t put food in front of me as I work I would starve to death – Lucy explained. He finally noticed that he was still holding her so he moved them apart.

\- No problem. How’s your book going ? – he asked and sat on one of the tables.

\- Good, surprisingly good. I guess that’s thanks to your amazing coffee – she smiled as she packed her things.

\- Always at your service - he winked at her – It’s rather late do you have a ride home ?

\- I think so, I’ ll message my sister, we live nearby so she can easily pick me up since my car broke down – Lucy messaged Amy and she responded immediately that she’s on her way – she will be here any minute. I can wait outside if you have to close the café.

\- No worries. As an owner I can close any time I want and I don’t mind a company while cleaning – Garcia responded.

\- You own this place. That’s must be awesome. This place is awesome – you are awesome she thought.

\- Yes – he grined – it’s really fun thing to do. But I guess not as fun as teaching history ?

\- Well it’s can be challenging, but in the end is fun – he thinks that teaching history is fun, where the hell he was all my life Lucy thought to herself. She noticed that Amy pulled over – That’s my sister so I guess I’ll be going

\- It was nice chatting with you – he said as both of them move outside so he could close the door – I guess I see you around Lucy ?

\- Yes definitely – she smiled even wider than before – I see you around Garcia.

She walked to Amy’s car still smiling and blushing.

\- Now I know why it took you so long to message me. I can’t blame you – Amy smirked at Lucy.

Oh God it’s gonna be a long ride.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for all the kudos. I want to state that I don't have a clue how an actual book is published so we will have to roll with that.

 Lucy visited The Lifeboat every day for some time now. She always stayed till it was time to close down. Thanks to that she was close to finishing her draft and also was able to get to know Garcia Flynn better. Which to be honest was one of the most bizarre and extraordinary experiences in her life. She found it very amusing that ex-NSA asset was the owner of (in her modest opinion) the best cafes in town. He was also very charming, funny and surprisingly as big history nerd as she. He was always able to make her smile and cheer her up after a shitty day at work . Okay… so Lucy may have or may have not develop a slight crush on him. Alright maybe not so slight as she would like to think of it. But with everything happening at her life right now; her job, her book, her break up with Wyatt, well that was some time ago, but it still hurt and pulled her out of the whole ‘dating game’ and honestly she didn’t even know how to start things with Garcia or if he liked her the way she would like him to.

 One Saturday evening she was sitting at her usual spot in the café, Nina Simone voice filled whole room with magical atmosphere, although there was no one who could appreciate it, the café was almost empty. It was Saturday evening most people had different plans than sitting and drinking coffee. Lucy didn’t mind it, she preferred when she was alone in the café, because she could focus more on her writing. Thanks to tonight focus she finished her draft. She was so excited that when she finished she literally run to Flynn.

\- Garcia, Garcia , Garcia, Garcia – she chanted.

\- What’s the matter Lucy ?- he asked with worry in his eyes that turned into happiness once he saw Lucy’s expression.

\- I finished. I finished the first draft – she exclaimed and she pulled him into a hug. He was stiff for a moment form a shock, but then he pulled her closer and basically picked her up. Lucy was surprised how well she fitted to his body. But it was a nice surprise. Garcia held her for a couple of second and then put her down with besotted expression.

\- I think that’s now is the time for celebration – he said, moved towards the door and turned the plate ‘OPEN’ on to the other side.

\- The café should be open for another hour or so. You don’t have to close it for me –Lucy smiled at him.

\- Just don’t tell the owner and we will be fine – he laughed – sit down and let me make you the best coffee you ever had in your life.

\- You’re really sure of yourself. What if that will be second best coffee I ever had in my life ?- she teased.

\- Then I will serve you free coffee of your choice for the next month.

\- Is that’s a promise Mr. Flynn?

\- Yes it is Professor Preston – he winked, it made her blush. She suddenly felt her mouth becoming dry and her other part of the body becoming wet. Yes, okay, it was a big crush.

 He grinned at her and stated to make coffee for her. When he finally finished he placed two cups of coffee in front her. The whole set up for the drinks looked flawless. You could see the layers of the coffee, milk, foam and whipped cream sprinkled with cinnamon. He took one cup in his hand and gestured at her to took another. Lucy could see excitement in his eyes. She took a sip. She felt as her whole body experienced new kind of pleasure. Damn, he was right. It was the best coffee she ever had in her entire life. She could taste every layer separately and together at the same time. Coffee was almond flavored what took Lucy by surprise because she never imagined that almonds could taste so good.

\- What do you say Lucy? How's your coffee ? - he smirked and moved to sit beside her.

\- It's good - she responded.

\- Just good ? Nothing more ? - he questioned as he moved closer to her face.

\- Fine you smug bastard it's the best damn coffee I ever had in my entire life, happy ?- she laughed.

\- You see that wasn't so hard, wasn't it? - Garcia looked at her with  amusement

\- You have a whipped cream on your nose.

\- I am perfectly aware of that - Lucy stated. He took one of the napkins form the counter and wiped cream form her nose. She was suddenly overwhelmed by the closeness of his body. Garcia seemed to feel the same thing as her so he coughed and put the napkin on the counter. The music changed and now Nina Simone singed ‘[I put a spell on you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ua2k52n_Bvw)’. Well that's accurate Lucy thought.

 - Care for a dance - He asked as he extended his hand to her.

\- You don't wanna do that. I have both left feet. I can't dance - she exclaimed.

\- Well, maybe you never had the right partner - he emphasized on the last word, Lucy bit her lower lip and took his hand.

 He led her to the center of the room and put his one hand on her waist and the other one with hers hand pulled close to his chest. Lucy put her other hand on his chest as well, because she is small and he is ridiculously tall and she couldn’t reach his shoulder.

\- Nothing to worry about. When I move forward you move backward. Just follow my lead, Okay ?– he smiled.

She nodded and smiled too. At first she didn’t do so well, but after a while she got a hang of it. She stopped focusing on her feet and actually enjoyed dancing with him. The music changed and now Otis Redding voice resounded as ‘[Cigarettes and Coffee](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NyMg-EhZ1Es)’ started to play. Garcia hummed to the music. They stopped dancing and started to sway around. His hands on her hips, her hands on his chest. He looked at her with admiration as she moved her head closer to his. He looked at her lips, leaned down a little and licked his lips. She knew he wouldn’t anything without her consent so it was her role to close the gap. She leaned closer and suddenly somebody grunted behind them.

\- Hello. Sorry to interrupt, but I have some papers for you to sign Flynn – the man said amused. Garcia send him a death stare, but the man shrugged it off. Garcia moved to the man and Lucy felt weirdly alone as he removed himself from her personal space.

\- Lucy Preston meet Connor Mason, my accountant – Flynn growled.

\- Nice to meet you – Lucy exclaimed.

\- Pleasure is all mine Miss Preston – Connor said as he shook her hand.

\- Actually it’s Professor Preston – Garcia corrected him and it made her smile, usually people don’t care about proper title to address her. And she well deserves proper addressing after years of study and university’s frills.

\- My apologies. What do you teach Professor ? –Connor asked.

\- History and Lucy is totally fine – she stated.

\- History, well that’s explains stuff… Well, I don’t want to bother you two, so I will grab the papers and leave you to it. It was nice meeting you Lucy – and with that Connor Mason was gone.

\- Well, that’s was enigmatic – Lucy spoke.

\- Yes, Connor can be that sometimes, but he is a good fellow. Anyway since you finished your draft what is the next step ? – Garcia asked.

\- I will send it to my editor and they send it to the publishing house and if they accept it I will write a full book – she replied.

\- So until they give you a positive response you don’t know if you have a book or not. That seems like a bullshit. You worked your ass off to write that stuff - he looked genuinely angry at the vison of her not getting an acceptation for her book – is there someone I could kill to make it easier ? I worked for government I don’t leave traces - he smirked.

\- You know that murder is not always the answer – she grinned.

\- Ludicrous – he shouted. Lucy laughed at his expression. All of a sudden her phone rang. She picked it up. It was Amy.

\- Okay Ames. I’m on my way – Lucy said.

\- Is everything okay ?– Garcia checked.

\- Yes I just lost track of time and I have planned a movie night with Amy  so I must be going, sorry – she apologized.

\- That’s alright, nothing to apologize – he assured her – so if Amy is at your house I can walk you home If you would like that…

\- Yeah, sure – she agreed.

 They were walking, joking around hand by hand. It’s been some time since Lucy felt so happy. Garcia was telling her some funny story form his military times, but to be honest she didn’t really listen to it. She was more consumed with him. How his eyes light up when he told the amusing parts of the story or how he licked his lips when he tried to remember some explicit detail or how he was gesturing with his whole body when something excited him . She was thinking about it all the way home. Like she would like his lips on hers, his body pinning her to the wall. When they walked to her apartment she was intoxicated with him. She wanted to grab him by his collar and make out till they were both out of breath. But Amy was waiting on her upstairs and Lucy knew that if she would start to make out with Garcia they won’t stop on that. So instead of backing him to the nearest wall and making him moan her name she kissed his cheek and moved to her apartment. Okay she has a MAJOR crush on him.

 Every time Lucy would come to The Lifeboat Garcia felt like he was still a teenager who was trying to talk to their crush, but was too awkward to do this. So that didn’t really help improving his flirting abilities. He knew he fancied her. She was everything he could dream of smart, sassy, beautiful. She could recite every president in USA in chronological order with dates (WITH DATES). But every time she came to order coffee his brain was numb. He wanted to ask her out so badly, but he just didn’t know how. He saw few times as some other men and women tried to ask her out, he couldn’t blame them. Just because he wasn’t able to build up the courage to invite her on a date that doesn’t mean others shouldn’t to this. But she always declined their offers.

 When she came to him all excited and happy he felt like his stomach would explode with butterflies. That’s cheesy, but true. And when she hugged him he felt like his stomach exploded with said butterflies and they few elsewhere. He made her coffee to celebrate, to be honest he thought that there was not enough coffee in the world that would help him express his feelings to her, but he tried. He made her Almond Latte with whipped cream and extra cinnamon. It isn’t the fanciest of drinks, but it’s truly the best there is and people can fight him if they say differently. Garcia has strong opinions about coffee so what sue him. She drank the coffee he made for her and he only could look at her with that besotted expression, because her nose was all white with whipped cream and she tried to be cool about it.

 He asked her to dance, because he felt like she put a spell on him. He wanted to be close to her, he wanted to make her happy, to make her feel safe, to fulfill any desire. If she asked him to jump he would ask how high. Then the King of Soul started playing and he wanted to kiss her so badly, but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable by any means so he just leaned close enough for her to close the gap, ready to move away if she didn’t want to. But to his surprise she was leaning to ready to kiss, but fucking Connor brought the papers to sing in exact that moment. Of course. Connor knew him well enough that when he saw his murderous stare he backed off, but Rufus and Jiya won’t be so easily persuaded to drop it and they will want know all about it.

 As soon as Lucy agreed that he could walk her to home he was ready to sing. He was acting like a schoolboy, but that how he felt and there was nothing he could do about it. Garcia loved when she laughed so he always made her laugh, told her some old stories, some nearly forgotten jokes just to hear her melodically laughter.

 When she kissed him he felt like he was floating on a cloud. He wanted to kiss her again and again and take her home and make her scream his name in pleasure, but he didn’t know if she would like him to do that so he just stand there like a love-struck fool that he become.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and comment are appreciated.

Lucy couldn’t go to The Lifeboat for few days, because for some reason she had to help with some committee for undergraduate students and when she was done with it she was too tired to do anything else. Which is cool and everything, you know work experience, that sort of things, but she missed Garcia. Usually since she met him she saw him every day, but now she didn’t see him for over three days and she missed him like hell. To the point that during a lecture she was thinking about how he would react at some random history facts she was talking about. He would probably look at her with smitten expression and admiration ( as always ) then he would add some things that he knew about given subject. He always had something to add no matter how obscure given topic was. Lucy loved this about him. Well frankly Lucy loved many of his qualities. His old-fashioned gentlemanly manner, his laughter, he always laugh with full body, but the whole essence of his laughter was in his eyes. Damn him and his magical green eyes. She loved his weird sexy tongue thing, no man should be allowed to do that and then not make out with her, especially tall Croatian coffee shop owner who was a big fan of black and white movies. Anyway… the point was she was missing him. And when she finally got the news about her book she missed him even more. She didn’t think that that was possible, but she was.

Finally when she had a lunch break she went to The Lifeboat. She felt peace filled her as she heard a familiar voice of Dean Martin singing ‘[You’re Nobody’ Til Somebody Loves You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DIAEAVKcKrs)’. Why there was always an accurate song playing in the distance she would never know. Apparently author of her life was a big fan of nicely played coincidences. She looked over to the counter, but there was no sign of Garcia. Instead there were two people: a man and a woman - Rufus and Jiya – Lucy assumed. Garcia talked about them few times. She wouldn’t expect him to work from 9am to midnight, but still she was a bit disappointed when he wasn’t around. Might as well get myself a cup of coffee Lucy thought.

\- Hello, I’m Jiya what can I do for you ? – she smiled at Lucy.

\- Hi, I’m Lucy. I would like a big chocolate mocha to go please – Lucy admired Jiya’s dress. Apparently all the workers dressed in period appropriate clothes while at the cafe– You have a really nice dress.

\- Thanks, it’s one of the perks of this job fancy clothes and jazz – Jiya grinned – The clothes was my boss’s idea.

\- Speaking of your boss, when Garcia stars his shift ?- Lucy asked.

\- You know him and you call him Garcia – Jiya seemed excited by this knowledge – and your name is Lucy. Wait are you the Lucy? Lucy, Lucy, Like Lucy Preston, the historian ?

\- Yes, that’s me – Lucy replied.

\- Oh my God. It’s so nice to finally meet you – Jiya grinned even wider than before – Rufus, babe, come here. It’s Lucy Preston.

\- You are real. I can’t believe this. I thought that Connor pulled a prank on us – exclaimed Rufus – I’m Rufus by the way.

\- Nice to meet you. Why do you though that Connor pulled a prank on you and why you thought that I wasn’t real ?- Lucy questioned.

\- Forgive my boyfriend his reaction. He is just excited to meet you. We heard a lot about you from Connor and then we managed to interrogate Flynn, but he isn’t really the most talkative person when it comes down to business. Your description sounded like something straight out of fiction so we weren’t sure they weren’t playing with us. But apparently they weren’t and you are real.

\- Garcia talked about me ?- Lucy suddenly felt like a high schooler listening to gossip about her crush. Well, it wasn’t far from the truth.

\- Oh girl you don’t even know how much we heard once we persuaded him into talking. He is so much into you – Jiya smirked.

\- And from what I can tell by your reaction you are into him – Rufus added – I ship you too so hard.

\- Like for real. You are our main OTP at the moment –Jiya placed Lucy’s coffee on the counter. Lucy spent enough time with her sister to know what that words meant, but she was still thrown of her rhythm by the fact that Garcia apparently was into her. She wasn’t ready to hear this information. There should be some disclaimer at the beginning of this conversation. She was overthrown with joy and excitement and usual giddiness of a person who just found out that her crush liked her back.

\- I think we just broke her – joked Rufus.

\- No, no I’m fine. I’m totally cool with this newly gathered data – Lucy said, her voice was higher than usual.

\- I can see that – Jiya giggled – Anyhow Flynn starts at 5pm, but if you want I can call him.

\- Nah, It’s fine I‘ll just come back later – Lucy replied – How much for the coffee?

\- It’s on the house. We never saw Flynn so happy so consider it a ‘thank you’ from us – Rufus laughed.

\- Thanks so I’ll be going. See ya – Lucy finger gunned them and walked out form the coffee shop.  
He liked her back. He liked her back. This sentence was repeated over and over in her head. She was definitely coming back later today. She called Amy. She needed to know this. HE LIKED HER BACK.

Garcia walked to the coffee shop and was greeted by ‘[I've Got A Crush On You](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RtH02InlKP4)’ performed by Frank Sinatra . He saw Rufus and Jiya exchanging glances . Somethings is up he thought, but he could be wrong. Recently he was to distracted to notice things. All his thoughts were directed to one question ‘ Where is Lucy? Did he do something wrong ?’ that was likely, he was aware that we was capable of making garbage life choices. But he was trying really hard not to fuck something up. Maybe she was just busy at work, she was a professor so that wouldn’t be surprising. But he missed her. Missed how her eyes would light up when she talked about history, missed all her vines references (yes he knew vine, he was old, but he wasn’t that old, besides he wouldn’t be able to understand Rufus if he didn’t do his research), missed how she would hum songs that played in the café. He really hoped he didn’t fuck something up.  
He walked behind the counter and was meet with overly excited Jiya and Rufus. Oh, something was definitely up.

\- Heya Garcia- Jiya started – how are you?

\- Let’s cut to the chase. What is happening ? Since when you call me by my first name ? – Flynn asked confused.

\- Guess who pop by to ask for you ? – Rufus was almost jumping at this point.

\- It was Lucy – Jiya shouted – Sorry Rufus, but I couldn’t wait.

\- Babe we had an agreement.

\- I know and I’m sorry, but look at his face – the young couple glanced at Flynn. His mouth was wide open, his heart was pounding, eyes wide open, huge smiled appeared on his face and he tried really hard to suppressed it. Lucy was asking for him. Lucy was here. She wasn’t mad at him. He didn’t fuck it up. Frank Sinatra sang ‘I never had the least notion that I could fall with so much emotion’ and Flynn was agreeing with him on spiritual level.

\- So she was here? What did she want ? What did you talk about ? – he questioned.

\- Oh boy you both are so lost - Jiya laughed- she was here and she said she will come back later to see you.

\- She is coming here ? Like tonight ? – Garcia was bouncing up and down.

\- Yes you besotted idiot – it was Rufus’s turn to laugh.

\- Cool, cool, cool, cool – besotted idiot mumbled.

\- Anyhow we’ll be on our way – Jiya said and grabbed Rufus’s hand – My advice to you –ask her out. She will say yes. Trust me on that.  
And with that final words they were gone. Ask her out - that was simple to say it was harder to act upon that advice. How would he do it? Where would he took her? Suddenly it hit him. He had a plan.

Lucy walked into the café with Amy half past seven. Amy persuaded Lucy that she must accompany her to the Lifeboat, because she wanted to try the coffee. But to be honest Amy wanted to watch the show. She never saw Lucy gushing over any man like he gushed over Garcia Flynn. When they walked in she sat at the table with the best view on the counter and watched.

\- Hi –Lucy spoke, she was smiling since the moment she saw him – Sorry that I didn’t come for a few days, but I was so busy at work I couldn’t come earlier.

\- It’s okay, nothing to worry about. Did you get a response about your book? – he looked at her with admiration, she felt her knees getting soft. She totally forgot about her book.

\- Oh, yes I did - his expression changed, now he looked at her with anticipation – I got it. They accepted my draft.

\- That’s amazing – he exclaimed and walked over to hug her. Damn I should have taken popcorn Amy thought. Lucy felt butterflies in her stomach. Garcia was hugging her. Again. Etta James started to sing ‘[At last](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S-cbOl96RFM)’ and Lucy wanted to laugh about the timing of the song. He smelled like coffee and cinnamon. Lucy never wanted to let go. But she was painfully aware that her sister was sitting few tables from her so she pulled from the hug – I’m guessing that you came here not just to tell me this so what would you like to drink ?

\- I would like your celebratory Latte and Vanilla Mocha for my sister – Lucy answered. Butterflies still were in her stomach.

\- Lucy – he started. Not quite looking at her – I was wondering… if…you wou… would… wouldyouliketogoonadatewithme ?

\- I’m sorry ? - Lucy’s mouth was wide open. Did he just asked her out. Did that just happened. No that couldn’t be true. She was dreaming.

\- Would you like to go on a date with me ? – he repeated – It’s totally fine if you won’t I just…

\- Yes – she almost screamed –I want to go.

\- Hvala Bogu – he mumbled – so I thought I could pick you up from your place at seven tomorrow evening. At half past seven in the park there is an old movies screening and they show ‘It happened one night’ and I know that that’s your favorite movie…

\- That would be great – Lucy exclaimed happily.

\- I'm very glad. Here's your coffee. It's on me. See you tomorrow – he smiled.

\- Thanks. I can't wait- Lucy took coffee and walked to the table where Amy was sititng with amused expression.  
Lucy told Amy about her date tomorrow and Amy literally screamed 'Fuckin' finally'. Lucy heard that Garcia giggled at Amy’s statement. She was right though. Lucy was fuckin' finally going on a date with him.

When Lucy walked into the Lifeboat Garcia’s heart stopped. She looked amazing as always. He wanted to ask her out on a spot, but he had to be cool about it. Then she told him about her book and he lost all his coolness. He hugged her like his life depended on it. He could smell strawberry shampoo in her hair. He was so not ready to ask her out, but on the other hand he couldn’t wait any longer. When he finally did it he never was so scared of anything in his life. What if she said no. He had to repeat the question, because he the first time he said it on a one breath. He wasn’t even sure if he asked her in English. But then she smiled and said yes. He was dead. He died and went to heaven. It was the only possibility. Because she agreed to go on a date with him. And she blushed when he mentioned ‘It happened one night’. That couldn’t possibly be real. Lucy walked to her table and talked with Amy. Her comment was the most true thing he heard his whole life. Fuckin’ finally.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long, but procrastination is a bitch. Kudos and comments are appreciated.

Tomorrow came faster than Garcia expected. And he was terrified by this. He had everything planned, but actually doing this was a challenge. First he had to prepare food for the evening. Picnic date sounds like something form 80s movies, but it was his best idea so he was going to play it cool. He was good at cooking and he knew it. That’s why Rufus and Jiya ate dinner so often at his place. The menu he had planned for the date was practical and casual, but not too casual. Can food be even casual ? Was he overdoing it ? Probably yes, but he wanted her to enjoy herself so badly and he wanted to show her that he cared. He knew he was bad at words, and expressing feelings and stuff so the food had to be perfect. He finished everything at 4pm and went for a quick shower. Then came the worst part. Choosing the outfit. He was staring at his closet for about thirty minutes. What should he wear. A suit ? That’s too fancy for a picking isn’t it? And she always seen him in suits. So maybe something a bit more casual like a turtleneck? Turtleneck always seemed like a good idea. But it was as Rufus nicely put it screaming Easter European Villain so maybe that’s a pass. He was really bad at this. It was ages ago since he was stressed about what should he wear to a date. Screw it he though. He picked up his phone and dialed a number.

\- Hello Flynn, what can I do for you ?- Jiya asked. Oh he was gonna regret this call, but she was his only hope.

\- I need your help with stuff – he almost growled.

\- What stuff ?

\- I got a date tomorrow – he could her Jiya’s scream of joy in the speaker – and I was wondering If you could help me choose an outfit.

\- A date with Lucy ? –she questioned clearly trying to not laugh.

\- Yes a date with Lucy - she was gonna laugh at him for the rest of his life – are you going to help me or what ?

\- I’ll be at your place in ten minutes - and with that she hang up.

Less than ten minutes passed and Jiya was standing at his doorstep. He invited her inside and she immediately went to his bedroom.

\- Okay so where are you taking her ? – she was looking through his clothes like they were suspects and she had to get them to speak.

\- To the park for the movie and picnic – Garcia responded almost shyly what made Jiya chuckle a little.

\- You called for me so I know that you are serious about it and I will help you, but you must not question my choices. Is that clear ?

\- Yes ma’am – Flynn smiled.

\- Rufus will be here soon, he will judge your final outfit. Let’s do this.

You know that feeling when you’re expecting something bad and it’s happens and it’s actually hundred percentage worse than you thought it would be. That’s the feeling that Garcia Flynn experienced. He fought in many wars. He had worked for NSA for many years yet, he had never seen someone so merciless as Jiya Marri, when she was choosing clothes. In the end he suspected that he try on all his clothes at least twice.

\- I think it’s the one Flynn – Jiya said happily looking at him up and down while she was eating popcorn with Rufus.

\- Really Flynn I saw many outfits and I think Jiya outdid herself now – Rufus assured. Garcia looked at his reflection in the mirror. Jiya truly outdid herself. He was wearing black long-sleeved button up shirt and a leather jacket on it, dark jeans and leather Jodhpur boots that he didn’t know he owned.

\- I think you are right. Thank you both for help – Garcia said after a while.

\- Anytime buddy – Jiya winked at him.

\- You better get going it’s six o’clock already and you shouldn’t be late for your own date – Rufus noted.

\- Fuck it’s already six I must pack the food – he exclaimed and rushed to the kitchen.

\- So what did you make ? – Jiya asked.

\- Spiced Chicken Tacos with Avocado and Pomegranate Salsa, Gingery Grilled Stone Fruit and Cucumber Salad, Key Lime and Blueberry Pies in Jars and I bought some fruits and wine – Garcia explained and packed everything to the basket. He noticed that both of them were staring at him - What ? Did I do something wrong? I overdid it didn’t I ? Oh I’m gonna die alone, kurva.

\- No, no, no it’s fine, really buddy – Jiya tried to calm him down – we just never seen you try so hard to impress anybody. I’m sure that she’s gonna love all of  
it.

\- Yeah Flynn you made a lot of fancy really tasty looking food even I would fell for you after that – Rufus joked.

\- Okay. So I’ll be on my way. C’mon let’s go – Garcia took basket and all of them left the building.

Lucy was standing in her room looking at her reflection in the mirror. She let Amy help her choose an outfit and she was seriously wondering if her sister shouldn’t do it professionally. Because Lucy never felt so hot and comfortable at the same time in her life. Her hair was in the bun, single pieces of hair falling around her face. She was wearing burgundy shirt, long grey cozy sweater, high waist jeans and black heels. Heels were her idea, because there was a possibility of her and Garcia making out and he is a ridiculously tall man and she would like to make out with him without standing on her tip toes. Well she would like to make out with him in general, but you get the point. She really wanted to make out with Dark, Tall and European (it’s how Amy was addressing Garcia). Lucy was waiting long enough. She was ready to climb him like a tree that he was.

\- If you two not gonna bang tonight I will feel like I failed you as a sister, because damn you look good in this outfit – Amy stopped Lucy’s thoughts and that’s probably for the best, cause Lucy was aware that this was their first date and he will probably want to take things slow. Like a normal person.

\- So no pressure I see – Lucy smirked at Amy. Suddenly there was a knock on the door.

\- I will take this so you can make sure you’re ready to go and by this I mean that you should take condoms – Amy winked at her and walked to the door.  
Flynn was driving to Lucy’s place humming [‘I Want You to Want Me](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0hi1jVceof8)’ and feeling like a he was going to explode with emotions. He was super excited and scared at the same time. He was finally going on a date with Lucy. But what if she won’t gonna like the date. What if she won’t gonna like him. What if she will like him. He walked to her door and waited, he felt like years have passed since he knocked when Amy opened the door.

\- Hi I’m Garcia I’m here to pick up Lucy – he said.

\- Oh I’m sure you are here to ‘pick her up’ – Amy waggled her eyebrows – Come inside Lucy ’ll be here in a second.

\- Thanks – Garcia smiled weakly.

\- I just want to tell you that if you ever hurt my sister I will kill you and none will ever find your body – Amy smiled like a Cheshire Cat. Garcia just nodded.

\- Amy I told you million times don’t threat people I go out with- Lucy hissed. Flynn’s jaw just dropped open. She looked like an angel, like a literal eternal being, like a goddess, like a Lucy Preston. His blood rushed in his head and other part of his body that will be not named.

\- You look beautiful – he spoked. Lucy blushed and Amy cackled.

\- Yes she does. Have fun kids – Amy giggled.

\- Amy I’m older than you – Lucy smiled.

\- Shhh, don’t ruin the moment – Amy put her finger on Lucy’s mouth and then walked to her room giggling.

\- So hi – Garcia said almost shyly.

\- Hi so shall we…

\- Yeah let’s go

When Lucy saw him at the door with Amy she felt her knees going weak. Nobody was allowed to look that good. NOBODY. Her cheeks flushed bright red. In the opposite to her thoughts that were dirty as fuck. She was really glad she took Amy’s advice and took that condoms.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you didn't see the movie 'It happened one night' I highly recommend you do for the sake of better understanding this chapter, but you don't have to. And there is smut in the end so we know Lucy is finally happy. Trivia facts are from here http://www.classicmoviehub.com/facts-and-trivia/film/it-happened-one-night-1934/ and any mistakes are from me. Have fun. Comments and kudos are appreciated.

They walked to Garcia’s car and he opened the door for Lucy. While walking to his seat he was mentally screaming. It was mostly just single high pitched sound, but there were also thoughts like ‘don’t fuck this up’ and ‘what should I say’ or ‘she is looking so perfect right now’. So yes that was really eventful walk . When he started the car from the radio Frankie Valli’s song started to play. His words of ‘[Can’t take my eyes off you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sPUBg9Mx-W4)’ summed up Garcia’s relations with Lucy in the best possible way.

\- Okay so I just want to state by saying that I probably made too much food and it’s probably too fancy so if you would like to grab some pizza or something I’m totally fine with that – he mumbled.

\- You made food like an actual food ?- Lucy asked.

\- Yes it’s in the backseat you can take a look, why are you asking ? – Lucy shimmed herself to the backseat and put the basket on her lap.

\- In the last picnic date that I went the guy bought some Doritos form Walmart and he didn’t even share them with me. The bag was a size of a small child and he ate everything in less than thirty minutes so you know you made food I’m really impressed right now – and turned on, but that part Lucy left to herself. She opened a basket and she made an auditable gasp.

\- Is it worse than Doritos ? –he asked

\- Are you kidding me ? That’s looks amazing. You can cook like really cook. Not like microwaving Ramen noodles – at this sentence Garcia laughed.

\- Why would you microwave Ramen noodles - he questioned.

\- I don’t know. I was tired and hungry and it seemed like a thing to do at the time. But you can cook. You’re like Croatian version of Gordon Ramsey. I knew you can make coffee and bake, but damn – she was now rumbling in amazement.

\- I’m glad you like it - he smiled.

\- You thought I wouldn’t ? – Lucy couldn’t believe that after all this time they spent together he was still self-conscious about so simple stuff like food.

\- I considered it – he answered shyly.

\- Well, you have nothing to worry about and I’m sure it will taste even better that it looks – she smiled at him. The rest of the way they were talking about her book and history. And honestly Lucy wouldn’t mid If they would just drive around and talked all night.

They set up their picnic under big tree with some distance from other couples, but they could still hear the movie and the view was wonderful. They were both laughing like kids when the movie started, because they finally did it. They went on a date. It was really happening. Lucy was right the food tasted better than it looked. She didn’t know how Garcia was still single, but she was hoping that she could change that fact. They were watching movie in silence. But it wasn’t that kind of silence that made you want to kill yourself, because it’s so awkward, it’s the kind of silence that you want to stay in and enjoy while it last, because you are able to cherish the moment for longer. Garcia was leaning on the tree and Lucy was sitting beside him. She laid her head on his shoulder, he was stiff for a moment, but then he relaxed, put an arm around her and traced small circles on her forearm. She just hoped he couldn’t her heart hammering in her chest.

\- Did you know that in Friz Freleng's unpublished memoirs is mentioned that this was one of his favorite films, and that it contains at least three things upon which the character "Bugs Bunny" was based ?– Garcia spoked. She was surprised that he knew about it, but she could probably figure it out by know that he also loved black and white movies. Like HOW HE WAS SINGLE?

\- Oscar Shapely's personality , the manner in which Peter Warne was eating carrots and talking quickly at the same time and something else I don’t remember at this moment – she added.

\- An imaginary character mentioned to frighten Shapely named "Bugs Dooley” – he smiled at her with adoration.

\- Yep, that’s it. Did you know that Clark Gable gave his Oscar for It Happened One Night to a child who admired it, telling him it was the winning of the statue that had mattered, not owning it. The child returned the Oscar to the Gable family after Clark's death – she asked.

\- If I have won an Oscar Rufus and Jiya would probably sell it on EBay for some Star Wars/Star Trek merch – Garcia laughed.

\- That would be a lot of merch - she giggled.

\- One can only imagine – he said.

Both of them were shooting at each other more trivia about the movie till one couple literally turned around to tell them that they either make out or be silence, because some of the people came here to watch a movie not flirt by using unknown facts about old films. Garcia and Lucy almost died of laughter at that statement. When Gable was carrying Colbert across the river and the line about Abraham Lincoln being ‘natural piggy-backer ‘ showed up Garcia glanced at Lucy at the same time as she did at him and they started giggling like high schoolers. After this scene Lucy was getting cold so she cuddled closer to him and shivered.

\- Are you cold ? – he gazed at her – here have my jacket.

\- But you will be cold now – she stated.

\- I wasn’t cold since 1998 – he smiled at her and put his jacket around her. Lucy snorted at him, but gracefully took his jacket and cuddled to him.

Near the end of the movie Garcia was glancing at Lucy from time to time. He wanted to kiss her so badly. She was extremely beautiful and smart, she liked the food he made and she was cuddling into his side not knowing what it was doing to him. He wanted to kiss her, he wanted to adore her, to make her feel what he was feeling right now. He wanted her to moan his name. She finally locked their gaze, he leaned down and looked at her lips she closed the gap between them and kissed him. It wasn’t some gentle kiss. It was hot and rough. All the longing and lust was materialized in it. They kissed unit they were out of breath, their lisp bruised, but their eyes was shining and looking for more. They heard clapping and they turned around to see that the movie ended already.

\- Care to join me in my apartment for a drink ? –he said still out of breath.

\- With pleasure – she smirked.

They packed their stuff faster than it was even possible. On their way to his apartment they were buzzing with anticipation. The song in the radio – [I just want to make love to you](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=j4ErjX8p20s) \- was making them even more impatient. When they finally arrived to his apartment they didn’t make it even to the front door. They started making out in the elevator and by the end of their trip to his bedroom they were already out of clothes. Lucy wrapped her legs around him and he was holding her by her ass, she definitely wasn’t complaining. He bit her earlobe and started kissing her neck. She was sure that her sister would be out of her mind when she see all the hickeys that he left there. He was already hard against Lucy, but he focused entirely on her. Kissing down to her breasts. Sucking slowly one nipple then another until she was begging him to go down. He went between her legs, he was kissing everything, but the spot where Lucy wanted him the most.

\- Garcia, please – she moaned.

\- Please what ? – his voice was literal growl now, a shiver went down her spine.

\- Please make me come hard – she pleaded.

Lucy could feel him grinning when he finally liked her folds. He sucked her clit. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled a little. He groaned with pleasure and sucked harder. One of his hands was holding her still and the other was sliding slowly up her thigh. He slide one finger in her and moved slightly. Then added another and another. Lucy pushed her hips on his hand. Garcia finally started to move faster and faster. Lucy climaxed with his name on her lips. She definitely woke up the neighbors, but he couldn’t care less. He moved up kissing her, she could taste herself on his lips. She rolled him on his back and put a condom on him. God bless Amy. She took him in her hand and rubbed few times. It was his turn to moan in pleasure. She guided him to her entrance and slid slowly. She moved when he was begging her. First slowly, but then she started to ride him. He thrusted in her at the same pace she was riding him. Perfect union. Soon enough he felt her walls clenching around him and she was coming again, but she was riding him until he came too. When she felt him loosing himself thrusting harder she orgasmed with him. She slid off him. He gathered her in his arms and kissed her forehead.

\- I think my sister will make you a cake – Lucy joked.

\- I think Rufus and Jiya will make a cake too – he smiled.

\- Now we can really say it happened one night – she cuddled to him.

\- That’s was low – he chucked against her hair. Soon they were both sleeping.

Amy was sitting in their apartment drinking vine and smiling at the clock it was 2 am. She took her phone and texted Lucy.

I SAW THAT YOU TOOK MY ADVICE AND TOOK CONDOMS. I AM PROUD OF YOU.

Her mission was done.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's the last chapter of this story. Sorry it took so long, but procrastination is a bitch. I borrowed one scene from New Girl, because it fitted perectly into the story. I hope y'all will like it. Kudos and comments are appreciated.

Before Garcia opened his eyes he already knew his day couldn’t possibly be better. Nothing would beat this moment in his life. His arm around Lucy’s waist, his nose nuzzled in her hair. He could smell the strawberry shampoo she was using. She was in his bed. Actually in his bed. He opened his eyes and looked at her. When she slept she looked so peaceful. All the stress from her book and from being an academic disappeared. He gently stroked her bare arm with his fingers. She was laying still. Too still – Garcia thought. He put two fingers on her neck.

\- Are you checking my pulse ?- Lucy mumbled and turned around to face him.  
\- You were very still – he smiled at her, she stated to giggle like a five year old - God you’re so beautiful.

Lucy blushed and kissed him. They kissed slowly, like there was no hurry, like there was nothing there would rather do right now (which was true).

\- How about I’ll go make breakfast while you can go take a shower? – Flynn asked.  
\- I think that’s an amazing idea definitely worth persuading - she kissed him again, he could feel her smiling against his lips.  
\- You know that as much as I would like to stay in bed with you all day we have to move eventually, because we both have stuff to attend today – Garcia tried to stand up and Lucy pulled him down.  
\- But I don’t want to do life. I am happy where I am –Lucy groaned.  
\- Draga you’ve got meeting with your publisher in like three hours and I have to go to work – he kissed her at her forehead.  
\- Can we meet today after the meeting ? – she looked like she literally thought that he could say no to her.  
\- Of course we can - he grinned at her. She kissed him again and went to the bathroom.

Garcia was already wondering how he could spent the whole day without her. But he finally stand up got dressed in one of his nicest burgundy suits and went to the kitchen to make breakfast. He was in the middle of making scrambled eggs when he felt like someone was watching him he turned around and saw Lucy standing only in his shirt, sleeves rolled up, the bottom part of the shirt reached her knees. He felt like his brain was glitching. She was leaning on the frame of kitchen doors, smiling at him like he was the best thing in the words. He smiled at her the same way.  
\- I think your eggs are burning – Lucy stated. Fuck. His eggs were burning. He quickly turned down the heat and tried to save them.  
\- If they taste bad it will be totally your fault – Garcia claimed.  
\- With this view in the morning I don’t mind eating burned eggs for breakfast – she kissed him on the cheek and put bread into the toaster.  
\- I couldn’t agree more – he literally couldn’t. He felt with her like he was the happiest men alive, and he probably was. He turned on the radio and ‘[Sunday kind of love](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ttjh_kK62lY)’ by Etta James started playing. Really, whoever was writing their love story was on point with this music. They were both smiling like there were in some kind of romantic comedy story. They are, but don’t tell them, cause they are like turtles and they will hide back in their shells. Anyhow, they finished making breakfast at sat at the table to eat.  
\- We should have done this a long time ago – told Flynn.  
\- Definitely, I don’t know what took us so long - Lucy nodded.  
\- Well, If you get your character together in the first chapter there is not so much to do when it comes to the storyline, you know, people like slow burn – Garcia said matter-of-factly.  
\- Can’t argue with that logic, can’t I ?– Lucy giggled.  
\- That’s perfectly reasonable explanation.  
\- Oh, I don’t doubt that.  
\- Good.  
\- You burned the eggs.  
\- And I told you whose fault was that.

They locked their gaze and started to laugh like children. When they finished their breakfast there was this realization that they both need to go back to their lives and can’t just stay in the kitchen and listed to jazz. It’s definitely amazing option worth exploring, but you know, adulthood. She went to the bedroom to get dressed and Garcia started washing the dishes. When Lucy come back she hugged him from behind.  
\- I must get going, cause I need to go to home and pick up materials for the book on my way to the meeting – Lucy said. Garcia turned around and pressed a kiss to her forehead.  
\- Give me a call after the meeting, okay – he asked.  
\- I will – she said and pulled him down to kiss him – See you tonight.

And with that she was gone. Garcia pressed hand to his neck, where Lucy left a hickey the night before. He could already see Rufus and Jiya’s reaction. It’s going to be fun.

 

When Lucy woke up she felt ten years younger. All the stress she felt was gone. The only thing that kept her in this realm was Garcia’s arm around her. When he checked her pulse and she couldn’t stop giggling. This man was ridiculous, but damn he know how to kiss. After she took a shower she checked her phone and saw text message from Amy. She texted her back.

You were right about the outfit. It worked.

She got the response immediately.

Real question time: DID YOU CLIMB HIM LIKE A TREE ???

Lucy stated to blush when she typed the reply.

YES

Amy responded like any sister would in this situation.

ASDFGHJKL THAT’S MY GIRL

Lucy smiled, put on one of Garcia’s shirts and walked to the kitchen. She had to stop and calm her breath when she saw him, because that suit definitely shown the best parts of him. Like his butt, let’s be real he got fine ass. The look on his face, when he saw her was priceless. He burned their breakfast, but it was totally worth it. She regretted that she didn’t act on her feeling sooner, but the reward astonishing. She had to go back to her place to take some materials about the book, but she also had to make herself look like a professional academic not like a person who just had the best sex in her life. She had, but that’s not the point.

 

Garcia was counting minutes to the end of his shift, because Lucy would come for a coffee and then they would probably repeat the last night. Which was the best part of his life, well to be honest, every time he saw Lucy he felt like it was the best part of his life. Jiya and Rufus came twenty minutes before the end of his shift.  
\- Someone had a good night?– Jiya said with a smirk.  
\- Hello to you too – Garcia smiled and blushed lightly.  
\- Oh my God he’s blushing like actually blushing, babe do you see it? - Rufus couldn’t believe his eyes.  
\- I see it and I must say I never thought I would, I guess the outfit and the food work out – she smirked again and pointed at his hickey.  
\- Yes it worked out just fine – Flynn said with serious blush.  
\- This is amazing. I must take photo – Rufus stated and pulled out his phone. But before he managed to do this the café door opened and Lucy walked in.  
\- Hi everyone – Lucy came to the counter, her eyes met Garcia’s, he walked from the counter to Lucy.  
\- Hello darling – she said and put her hand around his neck.  
\- Hello draga – he replied and leaned down to kiss her.  
\- Damn, you see I told you he was not a robot made by government to destroy the earth –Jiya whispered to Rufus.  
\- You never know honey, you never know – Rufus whispered back.

 

But neither Flynn or Lucy heard that, because they were too occupied with themselve to register anything, except how their lips felt against each other. They felt love, they left lust, they felt passion. And all that made them feel like this moment was _timeless_.


End file.
